warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baro Ki'Teer/@comment-85.64.8.203-20160923174127/@comment-26398370-20160927094804
“earpiece, I agree it seems redundant” BTW it seemed (at least a bit) dirty to sell the right one and the set as separate things. Not as a set with an option to turn one off. “yes, even the Ki Teer arrow” Recolored Ki'Teer arrows. He sold the second type of arrows different from the first ones in only one thing – little shimmering effect on the shaft. That is cheap. Cheaper even than a recolored syndana. “You do know that adding even one new weapon will require a lot of time and resouces” No it will not. At least not “a lot”. Because they a basically rereleasing the old weapons with a new skin (prisma) and about a 5% stat bust. Yes, that is not some dream come true content but at least that gets people something to do. For a game all about grinding new stuff, code for adding a new weapon should be automated to about punching numbers in a form. Testing takes time yes, but I do not see any reason not to add a new weapon (or a reskin) every 3 weeks. More to it DE actually did that in 2015. "Bug fixing" Yeh. Don’t even get me started. I am still waiting for them to fix those weapon holsters. Or placement for Prime Access syndanas I paid them real money for. Only 2 out of 6 are placed correctly on a starter frame like Excalibur. Yamako Prime is basically a head accessory. Their color scheme is off too (color for metallic parts can be anywhere from 1st to 4th slots). That is just the annoying stuff, not the technical one. On the technical side we got crashes, freezes, random mission starts, unfinishable raids, loot swaps and a PVP with 500 milliseconds ping. "Events" More or less same story as with new weapons. 2014 to 2015 we had an event every 3 months. No more. Did that somehow became 5 times harder to make one in 2016? Personally would like to have something like “The doctor’s legacy” with Regors failed experiments and splices getting out of those sunken labs. Maybe even a spliced Warframe. Imagine how cool can a spice of Ember/Frost be with some grineer tech to boot. Turrets, chainguns and explosive based abilities. War within is in its 7th iteration. That means DE made it 6 times (not completely but still) and scraped all that work. Not to mention constantly diverting resources for the endless Cons and Shows and the like. Along with crating unique cosmetics for those BTW. Cosmetics 99.9% of us will never even see. All hail DE Superstar mode. And about diverting resources, I do not know what they spent all that time on, but script for War within was ready 2-3 weeks ago. Kind of late for something that was supposed to air half a year ago. And from what Steve is posting in his twitter, now they are working on the maps. Again… what were they doing the last 9 months? Don’t get me wrong, I love Warframe. That is exactly why I am so disappointed with 2016 being one grand DE messup.